Phantom wears a dress?
by The Trainer Grimm
Summary: DISCONTINUED/LONG HIATUS Mrs. Manson needs a favor. Danny is a pervert and curious. Yay! There is cross dressing, so, don't yell at me in the reviews!
1. Phantom DOES wear a dress who knew?

Danny was hanging out with Sam when her mom came running in. "Daniel, come with me please," was all that she said. Danny, not wanting any reason to be forbade to come over (again...), followed Mrs. Manson. The two soon reached Mrs. Manson's room, and entered. As she closed the door, Mrs. Manson said, "Daniel, please sit down."

Danny did as she asked, saying, "What can I do for you, Mrs. Manson? I thought that you hated me."

Strangely, Mrs. Manson laughed, "oh no, no. You see Daniel, I always hoped that Samantha would meet someone like you, as you are loyal, kind, intelligent, and especially courageous. However, I soon realized that Sammy would end anything I approved of, and so I started pretending to hate you. Now, to answer your question. I will not be hurt if you decline, however, I would greatly appreciate your help. Anyway, I need to bring someone with me to the cultural art show in D.C this Saturday. However, I forgot that Jeremy hates art, and we both know that Sammy hates me. That's where you come in. You dress as my daughter, and come with me to D.C., and that's all!"

Danny was very confused, "Umm why the dress as your daughter part? Because sure it'd be a nice break, but still..."

Pamela nodded understandingly, "Well, you don't have to, but I though that since you protect the city all day as phantom, and boys often wonder what a girl's wardrobe feels like anyway, that you'd like to shake it up. And yes, I know that the mysterious Phantom is just mild mannered Danny Fenton. It is kind of obvious."

After Danny got over the shock of Mrs. Manson knowing his secret, which he had to admit, was super obvious, Danny thought about it. On one hand, he got a break from being the town hero. But then there was the whole cross dressing thing... though, he had been curious...

"You've got a deal, Mrs. Manson."

* * *

Danny was waiting in the Mansons' living room, right where Pamela had said to. Soon enough, she walked down the stairs and gestured over to Danny to come with her. Soon, they reached one of the guest rooms and entered.

"Right, you know how things like corsets work, right?"

Danny nodded and started getting ready. When it came to the bra, Pamela _did _need to help a little, but that was all. After about twenty minutes, the Mansons had a new daughter. Danny -or should I say Danielle, maybe Danni?- wore a purple dress and black heeled boots, with his (?) hair died blond. Time for makeup. Danny got lipstick down right. Then the rest turned over to Mrs. Manson.

Eventually, the two were bound for D.C., much to their excitement.


	2. Training and bonding!

**Ok, not gonna lie to y'all, this story was just because I was bored. But now I have to do more. R&amp;R please!**

When Pamela and Danny arrived at the 5 star hotel room Pamela always stayed at when she was in Washington D.C., the two sat down and talked.

"Ok, Daniel, a few things, one, we need to come up with a name for you. Second, we need to train your body to have more effeminate mannerisms. And third, remember, on this trip, you are a Manson, meaning, call me mother, mom, mum with that odd British accent you pull off so well, whatever you prefer."

Danny nodded, "How about something like Ruby? I always thought that it was a good name. What do you think, mother?"

"Yes, now, we must get you acting like the girl you are for the week," Pamela stated as she helped the boy up. Then they began the easy part of the training: walking. The way that Pamela trained young Daniel was simple; as he walked, she held his hips and waist and moved them side to side. Once they had done that for an hour or so, she taught him how to move his feet correctly in heels, **(I'm not a cross dresser, and as my pen name suggests, I'm a dude. I'm not describing the walking in heels thing as I don't know it.)** which he quickly mastered. Next, the two worked on getting Danny to sit, drink, eat, basically, they needed Danny able to behave like a proper lady at a meal. The only part Danny couldn't get right was all the spoons and forks. But, as Danny was left handed, **(my story, I can do this) **most people would understand minor confusion. Afterward, Danny realized that he needed to disguise his voice. Thankfully, you can't be part of a massive industry without having some skills to disguise just about anything. Pamela was no exception to that rule. So, she helped Danny make his voice_ much _higher and more girly.

Danny tried out his new voice, well, the changer in his mouth, "Thank you, mother."

Pamela smiled. She was ecstatic at how easily Danny was getting comfortable in his role, though a tad concerned, "Daniel, I am aware that you have become used to acting in an attempt to cover your secret. However, I am also well aware of how to tell when a person is being sincere, and when they feel forced to say or do something. You showed signs of the former. Care to explain?"

Danny swallowed. Then he managed to ask, "Do I have to answer, mother? It is quite personal."

Pamela shook her head, "You will never be forced to tell me anything. However, just know I really do want the best for you."

Danny sighed and said, "When you put it like that, I really do have no choice. You see, it is pretty obvious that my parents only qualify as my parents because they brought me into this world. Both parts of me. But since they want to destroy part of me, I just can't call them mom and dad anymore. Even before that, I didn't see then that way. Then, well, I always knew that you were acting when you pretended to hate me, but when you brought me to your room, I didn't realize that you knew my secret, so I kept yours. Anyway, I've kind of seen you as a mother for a few years now."

This shocked Pamela to the core. Part of her always craved another child. But since Jeremy always wore condoms and got that operation so that his was practically sterile, it was almost impossible. And with adoption, well, Jeremy was against the idea very greatly. Anyway, Pamela kneeled down and embraced Danny, whom after getting over the shock, hugged her back.

**Well, heavy stuff. Fenton and Manson making peace and Sam nowhere to be found. But yeah, I like the idea that these two would form a mother and son style relationship. Deal with it.**


	3. And he has real boobs okay then

Pamela woke up and turned to wake up Danny. To her surprise, the boy was already up and wearing a bra. This shocked Pamela quite a bit, and she said, "Um, Daniel, we aren't going out for quite some time. You don't need to wear a bra or anything today."

Danny turned around and shook his head, saying, "Actually, I do mother," as he said this, Danny unclipped the bra and took it off, revealing breasts. Real ones, too. Then, the halfa pointed to a completely flat pelvis. He was a she.

"Oh my gosh, Danny, why didn't you say anything!?"

The boy... uh... girl shook her head, "I knew about the changes and why they were happening. Sometimes, similar to how if someone acts a certain way for a long time, they start thinking that way, well for a ghost, if they mold their bodies enough, they grow that way. I didn't know how fast it did."

Pamela was unsure how she felt. On one hand, she'd effectively just killed someone, since Danny Fenton no longer was truly Danny Fenton. But, on the same token, she now pretty much had another child. Plus, this one liked her much more... but still, they had to fix this. But, after the event tomorrow, they had another three days. In the end, she decided that if Danny's parents should know. So she said, "Right, I packed some of your clothes that often got left at our house when you spent the night. Put those on while finding ways to hide your breasts, and find a way to get your, um... sexual area back to normal. We are leaving early to give your parents enough time to do what they can, as you are excused for the week."

Danny got dressed in a way that made him/her seem like a relatively feminine boy, until you looked at his/her chest. And then the training to teach Danny how to be a girl came back and bit them in the butts. Danny still walked, talked, ate, and sat like a girl. Heck, Pamela had to remind him to not put on make up. Arguably even worse, Phantom's powers, ectoblast color, jumpsuit, transformation, and fighting style were all somehow altered to work with boy phantom, but obviously be for a girl. However, there was one feminine mannerism that Pamela could not fault, as Danny still had a vagina, (s)he still used the womans' room. The two women** -Danny is 16, and two months from 17 in this story, and we all know he is pretty much a girl in all aspects- **decided that a ghost had targeted Danny and turned him into a girl.

* * *

When the Fentons were told what happened, they vowed revenge. Then they quickly started studying Danny's DNA. For whatever reason, possibly due to the setting off every alarm trick Danny pulled, they ignored the large amount of Ectoplasm. Soon enough, they turned to Danny, "Sorry Danny. From the looks of it, you're stuck for a while. But, we're giving you some options. Either stay here with me, Jazz, and your mom. Or, go stay with the Mansons."

* * *

Within 45 minutes, Danny was sitting on his, no, her bed. Even though he was acting as a girl, Danny had always been thinking like a boy. Now, he was a straight girl named Ruby Alexandria Manson until the Fentons had a way to fix him. Sam had moved away for collage during the week that Danny/Ruby and Pamela were gone **-Sam is a year older in my head cannon-**, so she was the only child around. Suddenly, purple lightning, which Ruby figured was her new ghost sense, flashed across her fingers. She transformed in an eruption of purple smoke. Amity Park was about to get their first taste of Ruby Ghoulia, the new ghostly superhero!

**okay, I know this took forever, but I had problems writing it ok? Also, I know this was originally going to be Danny and Pamela on a week long trip with him cross dressing, but this is what came out. See ya! Well, you'll read this... I'll check the view count, but I won't get specifics...**


	4. please don't kill me!

**Don't kill me, but I am unable to continue this story. I will leave it up, but it likely will never be updated again. That said, I am not done with the premise, 'ghost powers go awry and Danny turns into a girl.' Which, when you think about it, is surprisingly uncommon. **

**I am truly sorry about this guys. If I ever can write another chapter, I will. I just don't think I can. **


End file.
